


17,000 And All You Need Is One

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec Fluff, POV Magnus Bane, Some angst, canon malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: “Love isn’t blind. Maybe we are all born blind and love finally gives us sight.”― Kamand Kojouri//  And the way Magnus was drawn to him was more on an asomatous level, he felt like he could read his soul from his facial expressions when he looked at him and Alec's soul was very enthralling...it was 17,000 ex-lovers and he was the one...





	17,000 And All You Need Is One

**Author's Note:**

> this little one shot comes from captain_malec giving me the title to this fic and it's just a collection of Magnus' thoughts on why Alec is the one.

When Magnus Bane closed his heart off for a century, he never planned to open himself up to a Shadowhunter out of all people in the world that he could have. _17,000 and all he needed was one._

Michaelangelo was extremely good in bed, _but all he needed was one_.

Casanova was extremely loud and very brazen, _but all he needed was one_.

Camille was beautiful, stunning, also immortal, she made him feel things he never felt before. They were going to spend their life together, but she didn't love him. She broke his heart. Camille didn't think immortals were supposed to feel loved, but everyone is supposed to feel what true love is right? Maybe just maybe he didn't love her after all. After all, she wasn't _him_, and all he needed was one.

_You are immortal but she killed you._

Magnus' heart was left hidden for a century until Alec stepped foot in it. It was one look, he was hooked, and he opened his heart. Alec at first made him think why he was doing this, why risk his immortal life falling for a Shadowhunter. This wasn't a game. This wasn't supposed to make anyone laugh...this was about true love, his soulmate, and if Alec didn't see that in time he would right? Maybe Camille was right, maybe he didn't need anyone...especially not _him_, 17,000 and all you need is one.

_And though I know you won't believe me, someday someone will come along who will tear down those walls you've built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it._

Magnus enters the doors of Alec's _wedding_ and the last thing on his mind is what was really stopping him. He doesn't do anything but stare _him_ down and it turns out he can't breathe. It's now or never and when he starts walking towards Magnus the feeling he gets inside of him is inevitable...17,000 and all you need is one. Their lips fusing together, Alec taking control of the entire kiss, showing him just how much he wants to be with him, and Magnus has to literally chase after him, wanting more, needing more because 17,000 and all you need is one...

\--

It's hard to admit you've been with 17,000 people before the one, but when Magnus finally admits it to the one, it does take a small toll on him. Alec is scared, scared he could never be one of those 17,000 people, but and now he's 17,001...but he's _the one_ and he doesn't know that yet. At first, he takes this into consideration and thinks that they are too different and it'll never work out but something inside of him changes his mind and he turns around and promises that he doesn't care how many people he's been with and Magnus promises right back that 17,000 but all he needed is him. 

\--

_Magnus, on every mission I've been on, I never felt that type of fear ever...not knowing if you were alive or dead...I was terrified..._

It's all happened too fast, but now Magnus knows he's the one, and Alec gets it, he knows now that Magnus is the one for him, the only one for him. It doesn't take a second longer for him to grab him and kiss him and remind him just how much he loves him just like the first kiss that all happened just as fast. But their love was fast because they're supposed to be together. Their love hit like a freight train coming full speed and they didn't need any breaks...

Magnus had no fears until he met Alec because 17,000 and he was the one. He had nothing to lose until he met him...

\--

_You once asked me what I was afraid of...it was this._

He is still the one though, Magnus just needs time. He just knows that he can't do anything without thinking of him. How did Alec get under his skin? How did he find a way to tear down the walls he built up with just one single look? How did he make it so hard to not see his smile even when he closed his eyes? Magnus was stubborn though and refused to believe that 17,000 and he was the one...

_I don't think I can live without you._

No, Magnus can't either. Alec is forgiven but he should have never gotten himself so mad in the first place when he was the one to break the trust in the beginning when he stole his stele to help Jace and Izzy with the mortal cup and he never told him that and he probably never would because now this is the least of their worries as a couple although it lingers right? Maybe in the future they can tell stories they've kept secrets because finding their way back to each other is so important and nothing else matters at this very moment. He opened his heart to Alec and never once did he judge him for anything he's done in the past. _There is nothing ugly about you._ Magnus takes those words with him wherever he goes. Alec is different. Alec will always be different.

\--

Even if Alec is different, Magnus doesn't feel like they need to rush into things like moving in, and even if Alec's the one, he needs for him to know that love does take time even if they've already soared higher than anything in the very beginning. Magnus is immortal with 17,000 ex-lovers but none of them is Alec and he doesn't need to worry. Magnus will never leave him, he makes that a promise to him over breakfast even if they seem to have a fight but Alec needs to remember he's different, he's the only one that Magnus loves in the now and doesn't want anyone else because 17,000 and he's the one.

\--

_What you and Magnus have is real, if anyone can make it work it's you two._

Izzy is right, and Alec doesn't need to find someone else because 17,000 and he knows he's the one for Magnus. And Magnus doesn't have to prove that to him. Magnus doesn't need to make Alec see anything else other than how much he loves him just the same. 

There are moments where Alec needs reminders and Magnus will always need a reminder too. He doesn't feel like he's second-best to Jace, but he does know he is apart of him. He doesn't get jealous, well maybe he does a little bit, but that kind of thing isn't important. Magnus understands how Alec needs Jace in order to live and that is something he has to deal with because 17,000 and Alec is the one.

\--

It's hard living without his magic, was all of this worth it? The answer is yes because 17,000 and Alec is the one and he is trying his hardest to keep up living a mundane life. And it's not as easy as it looks. It gets scary but with Alec, it doesn't seem so scary, it actually seems okay until Magnus tries to get his magic back the wrong way, and just like Alec needs Jace, Magnus needs his magic. Magnus sacrificed his magic in order to save Alec's parabatai because 17,000 and he's the one...

Doing the wrong thing and having magic that isn't yours takes its toll, and Magnus feels those consequences and Alec starts to see just how important it is to him, knowing the truth. Asking Magnus to move in with him again and this time him admitting that he loves him and yes, of course, he wants it this time because 17,000 and he's the one. 

Almost dying, his heart actually stopping, and if his life is supposed to flash before his eyes it's only Alec he dreams about. Alec and him dancing knowing very well that Alec isn't a good dancer, but that's all he can think about because 17,000 memories and ex-lovers and Alec is still the only one...

The bad magic is gone and Magnus isn't himself again, he tries, he really tries, and for a little while, he starts to see that he'll be okay with his 17,001.

Alec knows, but he wants Magnus to feel his true happiness, doing the unthinkable and making a deal with the devil himself. Breaking up with him is the hardest thing he'll ever do, but he knows it's for the best. He's just being selfless and wants his lover to be happy. Alec never thought about the consequences, all he can think about is how happy Magnus will be with his magic back. 

To Magnus though, Alec is different. He can't escape any of the memories they made with each other in those 2 months of being together because 17,000 memories and none of them are as special as Alec. He needs his magic but now he needs Alec...

_Stay with me..._

\--

_As painful as those memories may be, they are apart of who we are..._

_But Alec is different, losing him, it's breaking me..._

17,000 and Alexander Gideon Lightwood is the one, the only one, and Asmodeus can't stand in the way them. Getting engaged is something Magnus never ever thought would happen to him, his 17,000 ex-lovers never even came close to Alec.

_Do you really want to risk your life for a Shadowhunter?_ Magnus once said out loud to Dot, not knowing that Alec would walk into his life...

It's only Edom. They always find a way back to each other because Alec is 17,001...the one. 

\--

Alec once asked Magnus if he was just supposed to give up his life for him too, and then in order to save him, he was willing to become a Vampire. He knew he was the only one that could save because 17,000 and he was the one...

_All these 100's of years, and I can't believe you've never been married._

Alec knows he's the one, but still, he can't believe there were 17,000 and he's the one...

_Well, I never met anyone like you._

It's simple, really. It's not science. It's more than love because their love is stronger than any kind of love, it's bigger, it's soul searching real. It's heightening on another level of what love should be. It's home, and maybe that’s what a soulmate is, not someone who shares every single thing in common with you, but someone who feels like home. And Alec doesn't want to ask any more questions because every mouth Magnus' ever kissed was just practice, all the bodies he ever undressed and slipped in to was preparing him for his _Alexander_. And the way Magnus was drawn to him was more on an asomatous level, he felt like he could read his soul from his facial expressions when he looked at him and Alec's soul was very enthralling...it was 17,000 ex-lovers and he was the one...


End file.
